I Must Save Her Peeta's view of the Games
by Tragedy of Wiress
Summary: Peeta plans to die. He plans to protect Katniss. When he joins the careers, will this change him ? READ TO FIND OUT ! Please comment your HONEST opinion.
1. The Games Begin

~I am a baker. I am a boy. My mother slapped me. I am a wrestler. I am the boy with the bread. I saved her life. I will protect her no matter what. I was reaped. So was she. I will save her life by taking my own... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, Run in... 3, 2, most likely get killed... 1, GONG...~

I run into the cornucopia. I grab the closest knife near me when I hear him. I turn only to see Cato breathing down my neck. He glares at me, and I raise my knife. I feel pain in my left leg. Clove. She stabbed me with her knife. Glimmer tries to shoot me with the bow she just grabbed, but she only skims my arm. I look at Cato who just stands there. I let my knife drop to the ground. Clove is rushing into the death strike.

"Hold it Clove," Cato says,"I want him as an ally."

"Wh-Wh-What?," Clove stammers, "You want lover boy as an ally?"

I think about this for a minute. They most likely want me so they can find Katniss. I must protect Katniss. She ran away from the cornucopia alive, and I might not be able to protect her is I am dead. I will miss lead them. i might get killed in the end but I will not go down without a fight, for Katniss.

"You joining or dying?" Cato asks me. I see his arm muscles ripple.

"I'm in," I reply, "What do we do now?"

"Grab what you want, we make our camp, hunt tributes, the usual career move." the boy from three says.

Everyone laughs, so I join in. We set up our camp. I grab a spear and three knives. Cato has his sword, Glimmer has a bow and arrows, Clove has knives, Marvel uses spears Boy from three wires up bombs around our food supply, and Boy from three wires up bombs around our food supply. I have memorized the steps. Left, Left, Left, Right, Center, Right, Left, Center, Center, Right, Jump. Glimmer is terrible with the bow. Marvel can throw like crazy, so can Clove. Cato, he doesn't need that sword, he could just kill you with his arms. Boy from three, he isn't that useful except for the bombs. Our group is a mixture of weak and strong. Perfectly balanced and deadly. I just hope Katniss is safe, safe and sound.

"All right," Cato says,"We are going hunting." Everyone whoops.

"Who is staying behind to guard the camp?" Glimmer asks.

"George, you are" Cato says pointing at the Boy from three.

"Okay." George says reluctantly.

We gather our weapons. We take a short supply of water and food. We ready ourselves. We are going hunting. We are out to kill. No one we meet will stay alive, no one. We are the careers. I am here to protect Katniss. I must mislead them for her own sake.

Just as we are about to leave Cato pulls me over to the side, "Can you lead us to her?"

"I can." I reply.

"Good because I want her dead." he says.

"Me too." I say, but I honestly don't.

Its do or die time. I will not let Katniss die. So I must do what I must do.


	2. We hunt, We kill

We begin to hunt them. We follow foot prints, the smell of a camp fire, the sound of someone shuffling around. Cato leads the way. I try to be as quiet as I can be, but it is no use. I am noisy. Cato is noisy as well, so I don't feel as bad. Clove walks with me, and Marvel behind. Glimmer follows Cato like a little puppy. We stop to take a small break. This is when I notice one of Katniss's snares. Of course Cato sees it too, and he sees me looking at it. GIVE AWAY !

"This is hers isn't it?" he asks, "I can tell by your face."

"Yes it is hers." I say.

"Marvel, track her down." Clove commands.

Marvel throws down his spear and begins to study the snare and tracks.

"That way!" he shouts pointing toward the left.

We walk in the direction Marvel has given us. Glimmer holds Cato's hand as we walk along. Odd, its almost as if they were... Then we hear the snap of a twig. We all stand still, weapons posed ready to strike. We hear it again, and then we see a light. A girl has set up her camp, and has just lighted a fire. Cato doesn't like to attack when the prey has fire. He is like afraid of it or something. Ha. I was on fire. Maybe he was scared of me. The girl is now warming her hands, so Cato decides to sit there. We all settle down and wait. I can just see the sun coming up between the tree line when Cato motions for us to attack. I stand up and hold my knife ready to stab. I don't want to kill this girl, but in order to protect Katniss I must. Cato runs into the girls small clearing, and he is laughing.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He says.

"A little girl." Glimmer says.

"With no weapon." Marvels spits at the frozen girl on the ground.

"But we have plenty of those." Clove snarls.

"Too bad you were stupid enough to give away your location." I say. I didn't want to though.

"P-p-p-p-please ! I can be useful!" she blubbers.

"This pack is full." Clove slams.

"Lets let Lover Boy take care of this one, eh Cato?" Glimmer says with a slight giggle.

Cato nods and then says, "Go ahead, Peeta."

I walk up to the girl, my knife ready. I raise my hand ready to deliver the blow.

"Cato, I want Marvel to have her. He found her after all." I say.

Marvel grunts and then throws his spear into her. She screams, and then goes limp. We walk away towards a willow grove. The first person to die. We all have a laugh. Clove passes around the water, and I don't drink. Cato kisses Glimmer, and I think Clove has barfed in her mouth a little bit. Marvel is cleaning his spear when I hear a shuffle up in one of the trees, and then I see her. Katniss has strapped herself in one of the trees. Right above us. I look at Cato's sword, and I see Katniss's knife. She stands no chance. No chance at all.


End file.
